clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcur
Malcur was once the Dark Lord, and he was the creator of the shadow amulet. He and Opacus ate The Two Trees, and killed Finwe. He is thought to be "the creator of evil". Before he turned evil, he was known as Bauglir Beleri in Arda and Antarctica. Originally the brightest, most handsome, most powerful first chick, he fell through jealousy, pride and hatred of others until he became evil, who spent himself in wasteful wrath and in effort to gain complete domination over the very substance of the New World. Background Malcur was the first Dark Lord and, even as a first chick (one of the first high penguins born), he was filled with pride and malice, bringing a discord to the music of peace. During the creation and shaping of the city of Arda, Malcur thwarted the efforts of the other First Chicks, doing his best to inhibit the construction of the realm. His evil enticed the "lower Penguins" who lived in various unorganized tribes on the mainland, and he sadly corrupted many of the other High Penguin chicks. Malcur and his small leigon of evil traveled deep into the mainland of Antarctica and built their top secret headquarters, dubbed Utmonsa. From there, he created the Shadow Amulet and created a MASSIVE army to destroy the world of good. He was eventually defeated around 740, and sent to the Silmaril void, an empty universe of vast darkness. He returned in 1916, and ate The Two Trees with a former follower of him, Opacus, and together they slew Finwe. Involvement He is currently trapped in the Silmaril void, but may escape one day. The Curse of Finwe Malcur is well known for Finwe capture in 739, during the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. There, after a nightmare of chained torment in his chambers, Finwe still refused to utter where the silmarils lay. There, Malcur broke into the chamber and uttered a curse on Finwe and High Penguins alike. Behold! The Shadow of my thought shall lie upon them (High Penguins) wherever they go, and my hate shall pursue them to the ends of the world. Then continuing his curse, roared: But all whom you love my thought shall weigh as a cloud of Doom, and it shall bring them down into darkness and despair. Wherever they go, evil shall arise. Wherever they speak, their words shall bring ill counsel. Whatsoever they do shall turn against them. They shall perish without hope, cursing both life and death. And so Finwe was chained atop the highest tower, and watched his lands and people fall under the shadow of Malcur until he finally broke out and defeated him in 740, and thus the curse remains unfufilled. It is beelieved Finwe uttered a counter-curse, or that it wore off when he was sent to the Silmaril void. If the second one is the case, it would be fufilled if he was to return. Other notable curses In addition to his major curse, Malcur instilled many negative prophecies in the world, here are just a few samples. *''And among the Lowers shall arise a leader, a leader who will shun you and your ways, causing an exile and mass takeover, demeaning you to just another penguin...'' **Status: Fulfilled as a physcial embodiment, Whoot Smackler Whoot. *''And lo, a fungus shall sprout in the third millineum, one which shall cause more trouble in your courts than a dozen warriors... and his name shall be evil in foreign tounges...'' **Status: Fulfilled as a physical embodiment, Professor Zlo Shroomsky. *''Pastries shall be the end of the mother of a close friend.'' **Status: Fufilled, death of Triskelle's mother, Khanzem. *''A penguin born in the months of the midnight sun and one month before the summer solstice shall die in a climactic event. For every song must end, so shall the song of this bird, who is active in chronology and dons a red cap at frequent intervals. I see death in his future.'' **Status: Unfufilled. Kwiksilver?! *''And so the featherbag of those who descend from the noocratic empire will wage war against the furball of evil heritage. Ampersands will fly and coathangers will be drawn, until the furball is exiled from his faction and a new one comes to replace him.'' **Status: Partly fulfilled. Mayor McFlapp (the featherbag) and Director Benny (the furball) are currently locked in a fierce rivalry, but the last part of the prophecy doesn't make much sense.... might Director Benny be couped? *''And behold! Finwë will invent a terrible game that shall plague the universe much more then I can. It shall crush dynasties, run emperors, humble magic talking device company leaders and become the end of Finwë himself.'' **Status:Fulfilled in the form of The Mission. Slaying of Finwe Appearance Initially, Malcur could take on any form he chose. The First chicks took on forms reflective of their moods. Malcur, in his arrogance, malice and desire to be bigger and better than all his brethren, took on a form recorded in an old scroll as: "...a mountain that wades in the sea, and has its head above the clouds, and is clad with ice and crowned with smoke and fire, and the light of the eyes of Malcur was like a flame that whithers with heat and pierces with a deadly cold." Although details are not given, it is likely his feathers were black as coal, and his eyes were said to be able to daunt anyone into doing his will. This fallen, diminished spirit, Malcur, took the form of an exceedingly tall, majestic Dark Lord whose very presence invoked terror and fear. As he squandered his power in domination and the sending forth of his will to do evil deeds making him less powerful for every creature he gave some his great spirit to, this is shown by the fact that he was able to injure what was originally the most powerful of all the first chicks, he became bound to this form. Trivia * He has his own steed named Ralar. * He can only be defeated by the Blade of Light. See also * Link Category:Characters Category:High Penguins Category:villains Category:penguins